Nodoka's Premonition
by Vanipon
Summary: AU where Nodoka got a premonition at the day her husband and son take their ten years old trainning trip. So she set her self in following them, and help her son be the best martial arts, as well get smoth around the edges. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Nodoka's Premonition  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, and this is a entertainment only work for free. No money is being made, or harm being made to the characters.

**Prologue**

Nodoka watch as her husband leave with her son on their train trip from the door of their house. But she can't shake off an odd and dreadful feeling that start to get a hold of her heart.

Once her husband and son are out sight she turn back to start her chores of the day, when suddenly their kitty run in front of her after a small mouse. This scare Nodoka that jump to the side and unfortunately, she land on Ranma's toy ball.

In panic she try wave frantically her arms as she lost her equilibrium and fall to the floor, hitting the back of her head on the small table in the middle of the room, and lost her conscience in the process.

"Ugh! My head" she says as she rub the back, only then noticing how dark is the environment around her.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

But only silence greet her. Keeping a cool mind and fighting the fear she start to walk to her left. She keep walking for what seem to be hours, until she start to hear the sound of a water drop falling in a pinch, or sink.

"What is this?" she says after setting foot at what appear to be a small pool of water. But as she remove her feet the wave ripples in the water start to glow, and making the rest of the water glow a healthful blue.

Then few by few images start to form, scenes are being show to her. Not just the images, but the sounds as well. She soon notice that the images and sound are about her husband and son.

As time pass and so the images, rage start to swallow her heart, as she see the hell of a train….no torture that Genma apply on their son, the many selling that he made, the false promises, the abandon of a small girl in the middle of the street, etc…

A huge battle aura explode from within her as she see Genma applying the Neko-ken. She is so enraged that she start to scream obscenities at the bastard that think is her husband.

Then she see the rest the friend turn rival, the curse of Junseikyo witch make her start to think of PANDA fur coat and PANDA stew or would be better PANDA GRILL?

She see every thing every damn bitter piece of hell that is throw at her son, specially the betrayal of a spoiled little brat that think that the universe spin around her. "When I get out of here there will be a nothing that will stop me to reach my son and kill my husband." When she turn her attention back at the display she see the killing of a demigod, the failing wedding, and the death of her son by the hands of a ultra jealous fiancée.

"NNNNOOOOO MY SON!" without thinking Nodoka dive in the pool as she try to reach her son. That's when she awakes on the floor of her house's dinning room. "Was it a dream…more like a nightmare…but what if it wasn't a nightmare but a premonition? Better go after them and make sure that what I saw will be only a nightmare."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nodoka's Premonition**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, and this is an entertainment only work for free. No money is being made, or harm is being made to the characters.

**Chapter 1 – A game of hide and seek**

Running after her family, Nodoka keep remembering those images. And thanks to them she soon fond their trail and speed up moving faster then she had run before.

To those that stopped to look at it, they see Nodoka as a blur, even carrying a backpack she is so fast that people barely see her. And they would have a harder time spotting her at night, since she is wearing a black outfit that mixes both samurai and ninja cloths.

'It's past eight in the night and still no sight of them. Were could they be?' she stop at the top of a small building at the outskirts of the city two days after her husband and son leaved and that she started to go after them. In her distress for finding her son Nodoka knell on the roof of that building, close her eyes and started to pray.

'Oh kami-sama, please guide me to my beloved son…I…I now know that you showed me the huge fate that awaits him, and his hole to the future. But dear lord please for the sake of love and for the sake of my child please let me reach him and stop the madness. I…I swear that I won't mother him too much and will help making him the strongest martial arts in the universe, but please do not let that bastard turn hard training in torture and pure hell.'

"**I HEAR YOU MY CHILD, AND I REVIEWED YOUR SON PATH AND I DO AGREE THAT SOME OF WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN IS IN EXCESS. BUT SOME THINGS MUST STILL HAPPENS**."

"Then what shall I do my lord?"

"**FOLLOW THE MISGUIDED ONE, LET HIM THINKS THAT HE'S STILL ALONE WITH THE CHILD, WHEN HE SLEEP OR IS DROWNED IN ALCOHOL GO TO YOUR CHILD AND HELP HIM, MAKE HIM PROMISSE TO KEEP YOUR PRESENCE A SECRET.**"

"I'll do that my lord…..but can I interfere to the more drastic events?"

"**YOU MAY DO THAT ONLY ONCE, WHEN YOUR HUSBAND GET A HOLD OF THE NEKO-KEN MANUAL I WILL GUIDE YOU TO THE TRUE NEKO-KEN. YOUR SON WILL NOT BE A SUBJECT OF THAT DEMON RITUAL.**"

Saying thanks to kami Nodoka rise from her position, and see that some how many block of the city around her, are suffering some sort of blackout. When her gaze come back to the hills, and the jungles outside the city she spot a feint yellow glow coming from deep inside the jungles, then the wind start blow her way and she fell the acrid smell of wood burning.

'That's it! There is where I'll find my son.' Though Nodoka.

Not wasting time Nodoka jump from the building and dash down the streets, towards the fire that now doesn't leave her gaze. Ten minutes later Nodoka is hugging her son that sob deeply on her chest. Nodoka shush and calm her child down as she rocks her most precious treasure back and forth.

"Oh mommy I was so scared. Why…why daddy hit me when I ask him to come back?"

"My dear son your father just wants is for you to be strong, and to him cry is a sight of weakness. But you can cry my little one; I just ask that you cry for the right things. And your father did that to you because your father is a bit sick of the head, and he forgot his medicine."

"Ok mommy. Uh? Mommy is it right to cry when I miss you?"

"Be sad and lonely is, but save the tears for when I or your father or someone you truly love, go from this world to kami-sama's heaven."

"I...I...I think that I understand mommy, I was really sad for not being with you. Now that you are here I'll be a lot happy, pop will be happy to see you too."

"Sorry little one but your father can't know that I'm here. You see we are playing hide and seek, and it's your father turn to find me."

"Ok mommy, I won't help pop find you"

"That's my little Ranma. Now son pay attention to what I want you to do…."

So Ranma's training trip really started, a bit different then what should really happen, for example Ranma did work whenever he could, and all his savings had gone straight to his mom, so Genma didn't drink as much as he wished and forced him self to work so he could drink.

While the fat fool drunk him self, Ranma and Nodoka were eating good meals. Then Nodoka gave Ranma lessons of social behavior, and lessons that normally Ranma would have at school.

With such knowledge Ranma grow wary of his father, and every time his father tried to sell him Ranma protested, and told him about his promise to the Tendo family. Genma tried in many ways deny it, or circumvent it but it was of no use.

One night while Ranma was at Ukyo's family house, his mother waited for her husband to sleep before appearing before Ranma, Ukyo and Ukyo's father.

"Hello son, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine mom. Mom let me introduce to you Ukyo '**he'** is the best buddy that I got in a while."

"He? Son didn't you notice that Ukyo is a girl and not a boy?"

"Uh? Ucchan is a girl? Are you sure mom?"

"Don't be silly Ranchan of course that I'm a girl"

"Mom I know what big girls look a like, but how can I distinguish a boy from a girl of my age?"

"Well son the easiest way is for you to look at the throat of the other kids."

"What should I look for mom?"

"Take a closer look at Ukyo's throat then look closer to your own in the mirror."

"Come Ranchan I already asked the same question to father and he showed me what to look for, so I'll show you."

While the kids went to the bathroom Nodoka took her time to talk with Mr. Kuonji. They spent more or less fifteen minutes talking and after hearing of Genma's mind problem, and what troubles it brought Ranma in the past, he decided not to engage the two at once, instead he'll make sure that his daughter will be adopted into the Saotome clan.

When asked why, he told her that soon he will be joining his wife in heavens and that he don't want to leave his little daughter all alone. Nodoka thought hard about what she had listen from Mr. Kuonji, and after putting Ukyo and Ranma to sleep she talked a bit more with Mr. Kuonji about the pros and cons, before making a deal with him.

Needless to say that Genma wasn't pleased by the turns of events, and after many pleas he admits defeat, after seeing the fax from Nodoka. Grumbling all the way of the unfairness of it all Genma took Ranma and Ukyo on the train trip.

When he got a hold of the Neko-ken train manual, he got greedy and as about to set it up in motion when he stop dead in his tracks with a Katana trusted to the ground in front him. He quickly identifies the sword, and become deadly afraid.

"No-chan funny to find you here…"

"Well husband a small bird had the grace to tell me about your plans of easy life, and I come here to personally see to it that you'll do it right."

"Y-you do? You'll help me teaching our son and 'his sister' the Neko-ken?"

"Neko-ken what's that?"

"Here dear take a look."

Genma hand her the manual and wait while she read the 'TWO PAGES' of said technique. He becomes a bit confused when she started to read the THIRD page. When she turns the TENTH page he got worried.

"Err honey why are you reading the pages that do not have anything to do with the technique?"

"See for your self HUSBAND"

Genma took back the manual and start to reread it. Soon he is at the end of the second page, and out of curiosity he turns it over, and start to lose the color of his face. He start to really read the manual, and see the HUGE mistake that he was about to do.

When he got to the tenth page he is shaking at finding out that he got a chaos demon summon manual, and he was about to set in motion the Armageddon.

"N-No-chan what do I do, I just want our son to be the best that there is in the world, now I finally see the mistake that was following this damn thing. I tried to turn our son in a airhead jock, whose only thing that he would be good at would be the art, and only that would turn him in a …a…bully."

"First of all stop saying that girls are weak, and then try to once in a while get him and Ukyo to get some social contact, it will do good to him to learn how to speak and threat a girl when you'll take him to meet the Tendos."

"Y-you know about the promise?"

"Sure I do. I talked for hours with Mrs. Tendo these lasts years, oh by the way you should go meet them, I heard that Mrs. Tendo health is not good, and if Ranma started to develop feeling for one of them this early, it will be easy on the long run."

"Hum…For once I agree with you, I'll go see old pal Soun and his family this week."

"Mind if I go with you and the kids? After all we'll be heading the same way."

"No not at all, beside with you around for a while Ranma's confidence will receive a boost."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate. That I'm sure."

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Nodoka's Premonition Nodoka's Premonition

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, and this is an entertainment only work for free. No money is being made, or harm is being made to the characters.

Chapter 2 – Meeting with the Tendos

The next day, Nodoka, Genma, Ranma and Ukyo Saotome meet with the Tendos in the Nerima ward. They got there in time as the Tendos were about to go to the hospital. When Nodoka started to help Kimiko in getting up, some sort of electrical shock course through them both.

"W-what happened?" Kimiko asked looking around at the black void that now surrounds them both.

"I…I know this place…Kimiko-chan please follow me." Nodoka says

"What are you talking about No-chan?" Kimiko asks

"This is THE ALMIGHTY way to show us that some drastic measures are needed." Nodoka explains

"Like what?" Kimiko asks

"Take a look" Nodoka says pointing to the same pool were she got her first vision.

Kimiko look into the pool and see her family crying over her dead body, Nabiki becoming cold and insensible, Kasumi arrested into a slave housemaid life, Akane become a psychopath sexual repressed violent maniac, Soun becoming a useless water fountain. The appearance of Ranma, his life with her family, her daughter betrayal, his murderer by her daughter hand, only to a week later find out that she was used by her supposed love, with the only intent to kill Ranma.

This brings Akane to find her self a ronin, living on the street, rape, drugged, abused, beaten down, and finally dieing at Kodachi hands. After such horror images Kimiko throw up, and become sick of what will happen to her family.

"Easy there, easy….Kim-chan what's this on your hands?" Nodoka asks as she notices a strange color below the woman's fingernails.

"W-what… Hey! Since when did this color appear?" Kimiko asks surprised

"Hmmm Kimiko do you feel better after seeing your doctor or not?" Nodoka asks

"Now that you mentioned…" Kimiko says

"Forget your usual Dr. Kim-chan. We're going to another. Also we need to call help in searching your house after the poison." Nodoka says in an order tone

"Poison? Oh my god! Now everything makes sense. No-chan, we need also to get our husbands, I fear that they may be under some sort of compulsion". Kimiko exclaims

"So the freak did have an ace up his sleeve…Ok Kim-chan let's go, we have too much job to do." Nodoka says as she pulls them out of that mental/spiritual zone.

On the real world barely 10 seconds had pass, the families was about to panic when both women awake. Instantly Nodoka order the house evacuation, while Kimiko told her family to take her to the Onos instead of the hospital. "Kas-chan call aunt Tomoko, tell her to please check the background of Mr. Murakami, I think that he's not a real Dr." Kimiko told her oldest daughter.

"Oh! My! I'll call her right away mom."

"Who's this Tomoko dear?" Soun asks

"My sister, she's a member of Tokyo Police Force"

"Err…I don't think …." Sou started to try and get his wife to changer her mind, when said wife interrupt him.

"Soun Tendo, you hear me and hear me well; I just got a shocking revelation, and I won't let the freak win. This family will remain united, and we will be a honor full family. You and Genma are to march with us to the Onos and dissolve the compulsion on you. After that I want you signing in for the police force. We'll turn our art in an art filled with honor and based on God's ten rules, not the devil seven sins." Kimiko order him

"You are going too Genma. You'll accompany him and keep being the man of honor that I've come to respect and love."

"But…but…" Both men sputter like fish out of the water, before hanging their heads and accepting their fate. Far away from there, inside of a blocked cave, a evil being scream in rage, as suddenly white life sprang from his dolls destroying them, plus his last set of 'silk darlings'.

Ten years later:

Akane is happily sparring with Ukyo, Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi, on a clearing in the mountains of china. All of them are on a training trip, being carefully watched by their parents, and a few of their parents.

It had turns out that Kimiko has been indeed sick by poisoning, and that the men who was treating her was also poisoning many people. But the worst had been the husbands. For a while they become unstable, border near psychotic….

Flashback

"Tendo we must do something, they're destroying the art." Genma whisper to Soun in a day off the police academy

"But what can we do? Every time that we try and teach the kids the art they are somehow watching and won't let us, teach them right. Every time that the things are starting to run smoothly they come and turn it on the other way." Soun complains

"We must get the children and run Tendo, it's the only way to…" Genma start to say when Soun suddenly interrupt him

"What was that Saotome?" Soun suddenly asks

"I was saying that…" Genma start again

"Are you saying that we should become someone like the master?" Soun asks frowning

"Yes, we….Oh no…." Genma started to say when it hit him

"I think that somehow they're right Saotome, we're indeed under some sort of compulsion." Soun says

"Perhaps Tendo, but that's the way of our art. Win by any means necessary, adapt to any and every situation." Genma says

"I agree to the later, which is a valid point to show to our wives, but the former part…I think that's were the problem with our wives lie down." Soun points out

"Winning by any means….perhaps we can come up with some sort of deal with our wives. We train the kids in the body and teach them our techniques, while our wives will train them in the mind arts. This will make them wiser, and with a chance to win against the master." Genma offers in a rare momment of wisdom.

End of flashback

The husbands still get a bit carried away at times, but nothing too extreme like the previous Neko-ken attempt. Nor did they steal, or made the children do it. They make arrangements with many vendors, it was decided to let the kids PLAY a FAKE theft as ways to improve the safety of the shop goods as well as getting the security person in shape and aware of their surroundings.

The kids enjoyed the races as it train them in high speed maneuvers. The kid took the good and race away to a pre defined point. If they got there, the guard will just get a chewing by the shop owner there as he receives the goods back from the kids.

If the guard got the kids, he would compliment or tell the kid were he went wrong as the kid would simply give back the good. Never charges were filled, and even the police have been notified that from time to time there would be simulated attempts of robbery. And everyone guard, security and owners memorize the kids face as to know when they were being tested and when it was for real.

At night, on Saturday's afternoon and on Sundays, the mothers got to teach them meditation, as well as schooling them in many matters. But as foretold some things must happen, Ranma learned the Neko-ken, but this time it is the real thing. Not just him, Ukyo, Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi learned them as well.

Flashback

"So you see honored guests, we're the lasts monks of and ancient order dedicated to Basted the feline goddess, and we've been suffering from isolation and lack of dedication, from the few ones that here comes." A monk says to the Saotomes and Tendos.

"We understand noble one, but I assure you our coming here is no coincidence. Lately I have been receiving dreams of a giant cat statue made of bronze, inside a cave near a lake. And something was giving me a kind of pull sense that brought us here." Nodoka explains

"Tell me madam how is this lake?" the monk asks

"Crystalline waters that are calm only for a few ours each morning and at night. There's a boulder encrusted with crystals on the north shore, a beautiful flower garden a few yards to its east, and a mountain to its west." Nodoka describe the lake

"Fascinating…this lake….it wouldn't have a …special occasion after each eclipse would it?" the monk asks

"Thousands upon thousands of cats meet at the south shore, were they can easily feed on the small wild animals, drink the lake waters, and…to mate." Nodoka is a bit red after the last bit.

"Well, well, well …. It seems that I lost a bet with my brother. Welcome to our humble temple blessed ones, you've been foretold a few years ago by my brother, after a weird dream that he has with our goddess. I'll gladly pay the bet by personally teaching the kids our art."

And so they spent five years there in training. They lived each one with a cat, they feed, talked, played, confessed, etc… everything they done they did with their cat friends. Many nights and weeks were spent in meditation, with the little ones on their laps.

But after the fifth year of deep bounding with the little cats; the little ones become sick and died, gladly passing their soul to pure hearted ones. Not that it makes the kids feel any less sorrowful. But it did teach them the Neko-ken, resulting in five young teens with superhuman agility, senses, and equilibrium.

End of Flashback

After finishing sparring, the teens went together to explore a bit when they hear someone shouting. "WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?" The teens look at each other before saying

"It can't be him." They look in the voice direction and sure it's him.

"RYOGA!!" Ukyo yells before dashing and bear hug him. That prove to be a bad idea as Ryoga lose a bit of his balance, and fall over the edge of a small elevation overlooking hundred of pools.

Ranma and Akane were also dashing over, tried to halt after seeing the dead end ahead, but their momentum carry them over and into the pools bellow. Nabiki and Kasumi got to stop in time, but the ground under them suddenly collapses, throwing them on the pools as well.

When the parents hear the splash, the husbands dash over, and a few moments later the wives also hear another splash. Since they got that vision they become white in fear.

Carefully they approach the place. They look down and see a red head girl in Ranma's clothes, a blond man in Akane's clothes; an angel winged Kasumi climbing out of the pool; a humanoid dragon female, in blue scales with Nabiki's clothes; a Panda with Genma gi, an ape in Soun clothes, a were-tiger girl with a giant spatula strapped to the back and a black piglet.

"Oh boy!" Kimiko says before fainting and falling in a pool as well and taking Nodoka with her. Nodoka quickly recover and knowing the danger hurry up in taking her and her friend out of the pool.

The teens had heard Kimiko and looked in time to see their mothers falling, only to see a white hair elf woman quickly dragging a green haired one out of the pool. This is shortly before she attempts to wake her friend up. When it failed at the first seconds the white haired one proceed to apply CPR.

When seeing the emergency that her mother is in. Kasumi forgets all about her current predicament and dash over to help as well. They were starting to panic when Kimiko starting to cough up and recover conscience.

"Thank you." Kimiko says

"You're welcome mother. But can you tell me what happened?" Kasumi asks as she unconsciously folds her wings like a mantle over her shoulders.

"We've been victim of Junseikyo. Each one of us now has a curse to become what last drowned in it when hit with could water, hot water reverses the process until cold water get us again." Nodoka explains

"How did you know honored guests?" said the guide as he and Colonge, who by the way had felt the teen's tremendous ki, approaches.

"I've been have premonitions for some time now. Thanks to it I was able to avoid many unpleasant events. But it seems that there was a price to pay and this is it." Nodoka says looking down.

The she feel tender and smooth hands enveloping her in a tender hug. "I don't blame you ka'chan. If this is the price for some crazy ideas from pop that we avoided then I'll gladly pay." Ranma says as she feels his mother distress.

"Me too mom" Ukyo says as she joins in, followed by the rest of the teens and Kimiko.

"Perhaps it'll be better if we move to safer grounds, then child you can tell me your story." Colonge says as she guides them to her village.

The end…for now.

A.N: I'll come up with a sequel to this story in a near by future...So in the mean time if anyone wish to create their own sequel fell free to do so.


End file.
